


帕尼诗色素

by juesare



Category: yeonjun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare
Kudos: 2





	帕尼诗色素

他是主人吗。  
好像并不是疑问句呢。对于弟弟的存在来说，校裤和自己帮忙打上的领带来说，其实是主人一般的存在呢。对于崔连准来说，西洋酒和烧酒其实没有什么区别，都是让人呕吐又让人快乐的好东西，床铺都歪歪斜斜的，像是被扯裂的黏膜。  
眼睛里，嘴唇上，手指缝隙，黏腻的，带着咸味的水珠。  
脖子上的铃铛，向前一次，向后两次，手掌落在地上，手肘发红，柔软的下巴贴合休宁凯的裤子。没有人会拒绝一只不懂人事的猫咪，虽然猫可能刚刚上窜下跳的打碎了家里的花瓶。崔连准的蓝色头发染的很好，在昏暗的灯光下肆意妄为的折射，喧嚣的唇和冷漠的眼角。休宁凯坐在凳子上，那是崔连准的usually使用区域，就像猫画范围一样盘腿坐在那里吃冰淇淋。但是现在熊侵占了他的领地，用方头的学生皮鞋顶起崔连准的腮帮子。  
会死掉的。  
是的，肯定会的，休宁凯的脸色比起往常来说更加温柔和平静，像是露水和不懈余力奔走相告的阿波罗。暗色的天神是乌云，手指在崔连准的脖子上徘徊。崔连准的脖子是真细啊，像是天鹅发出的低喘和昙花骤然的一瞬，发根长出来的黑色，指尖漏出来的红色，和，锁骨上的白色。  
疯了，真的疯了，凭什么要让男人们看到你的骚？  
是迁怒吗，是的，但是这迁怒难道不是自然而然的吗？那么漂亮的腿，那么柔软的脖子，那么小巧的手肘，手关节，收缩的腰，肋骨在呼吸，胯骨，耻骨，分开又合上的腿，脚踝上的曲线，为什么要被别的男人看到呢？  
抱着，放在膝盖上，手摸着崔连准的臀，白色，要不要变成红色的呢？惩罚一下这个不知道什么叫做认主的骚狐狸。  
混血的，像是天神一样的孩子。崔连准第一次把这个孩子抱在怀里的时候就在感叹这小小一只的家伙竟然肌肉如此用力。男孩是欧美的骨头，坚韧甚至有点凶残，比起狼来说更像是熊，立在崔连准的床头宛如冰岛的沉默。  
“我的小家伙。”  
崔连准也曾这么叫过呢，对还是孩子的休宁。  
但现在不是了，休宁凯的胳膊上放着崔连准摇晃的，纤弱的双腿，夜色和晚霞交织的风一样的肉体变成执拗的啜泣。休宁凯刚开始的时候根本不知道该拿这个爱哭的哥哥怎么办，后来直接学会了装看不到，狠狠钳住脚踝抱起来就好。  
抱起来，放在大腿上，手腕上是休宁凯校服上的领带，扬起的手，落下的掌。  
啪。  
第一下。  
啪。  
第二下。  
虽然崔连准有和弟弟开玩笑说起来在sex上有没有什么奇奇怪怪的point，但身为韩国人，身为哥哥，根本没想过休宁凯真的会这样伸手在自己的臀部上。崔连准因为运动和练舞鼓起的臀部肌肉，收缩，神经递质在脊髓中穿梭，鼻腔中出乎意料的热牛奶的味道，男孩的洗发水。  
啊，还有眼泪的咸味。  
皮肤，红色的皮肤。崔连准的小腿肌肉收缩，牵动着膝盖往上挺起，足部绷紧，柔滑的，身体曲线。弟弟的腿是欧洲的肌肉含量，发烫，肌肉隆起并不平滑，像是山脉。  
夜晚，拥抱在床上的崔连准从眉毛一路摸到嘴唇，说这是落基山脉，是阿尔卑斯山脉，是长白山。休宁凯眉头皱着，拉住哥哥的手说让还要上课的我睡觉。  
睫毛好长啊，湖水一般荡漾的孩子。  
驼峰的鼻子，在睫毛重叠下的，多情的眼睛。休宁和凯逐渐分离，灵魂和皮肉都在发酵一般成长，崔连准看着就发憷，但是他接受，踮着脚尖拥抱着，说你是我的小鲨鱼。  
海洋，蓝色的海洋，黑色的海洋，在英语的歌词里，崔连准的手臂围成的世界里，休宁凯几乎是放肆一般的生长。他俩的皮囊里酝酿的龙卷风几乎是一模一样，就像是台风眼，躲避着的，两棵树。  
被弟弟攥着手腕，拥抱着，弟弟的身体，在浴室里面隔着水声而聊天，聊女孩子的手腕和哥的手腕有什么区别。  
“那脚腕呢？”崔连准翘起腿，好白，在黄色的灯光下，像是破碎的郁金香。  
被钳住了，红色的指印。  
从不反抗的哥哥，纵容和咀嚼雏菊一般的灵魂。  
哥哥不要，对别人也这么好。  
还有一个句号，用英语表达的孩子用韩国语的句号。黏腻的拥抱和接吻，或真或假的不为所动，和握着哥哥的手看戒指留下来的痕迹。  
直到推门而进的时候，听到的那一句。  
“凯这孩子，也不算喜欢我吧。”  
哥哥为什么不相信我呢，哥哥为什么会这样对我呢，是我的小聪明被拆穿吗。明明一下下拍打人臀部的是休宁，但难过想要哭鼻子的却是凯呢。  
“嘶......疯孩子。”  
崔连准撑起胳膊，用那漂亮的手腕，伸进休宁凯那浓密的，为了回归而留的很长的头发里面去，大拇指抚摸，四个指头探索，眼睛与眼睛接触，睫毛在头发之中几乎是被通电。  
“我在患得患失，跟你有什么区别。”  
抱着，分开的大腿里面是崔连准。哥哥变成自己的拇指姑娘，从练习生开始就犟脾气的哥哥说的理所应当，耳洞变成红色的那一点点白，手臂和脖子理所应当的相互接触。  
“就是怪我们太像了。”真的太像了，眼睛里的躲闪，直球和顾虑，喜欢和厌恶，忽略与前进。手被手扣住，唇与唇相碰。  
休宁和凯，相遇了。  
他俩是碎片灵魂，接吻变得那么理所应当。  
是教学吗，是需要一次又一次的教学服务吗。好像又是相互依偎呢。海水嫌弃他们是银色，太阳嫌弃他们不发光。在喧嚣的生活和不说话的生活中他俩失去了所有的依赖，于是他俩成为对方的依赖。  
哭泣的，两张脸，拥抱着，几乎是讨人厌的长相了。他俩不是亚洲人，他俩不是美国人，那他俩算什么，算彼此的猫吗，算不温顺的动物和不懂眼色的马戏团，算歇斯底里的疯子。  
但是他们还有彼此，还有接吻。  
缠绕着的，肢体。崔连准是喜欢接触的，像是柔和缠绵的r＆b一样，缠绵的肢体。沙发，缩起来的两个人，深陷的海绵和深陷的肉，肋骨和肋骨疼，支气管都在幻想之中交叉。  
是爱吗，是的。  
是对这个，相似到几乎是克隆一样的生命给的，不带有一丝理智的爱。崔连准只想要一个拥抱，休宁凯给了，就像自己拥抱自己一样温暖。  
疯子给疯子做爱巢。  
竟然就这么睡着呢，像是沉默的，松软的面包。  
带着银色的色素，眼泪一样。


End file.
